As it is well known, the spread of infection by hypodermic needles is a serious problem, especially as one using a hypodermic injector is very likely to touch the needle and be infected by contact. It is also noted that the sequential injection of contents while maintaining the contents separate is a problem not heretofore satisfactorily overcome. It is also noted that the present art of syringes with sealed off compartments within the syringe require prior functions before it can be used.
Applicant is aware of the below listed prior patents:
______________________________________ PATENT NAME NO. DATE ______________________________________ FLETCHER 1,867,355 JULY 12, 1932 WHITAKER ET AL 2,720,880 OCT. 18, 1955 DEBAZ 2,829,643 APRIL 8, 1958 McCONNAUGHEY ET AL 3,091,240 MAY 28, 1963 STEVENS 3,911,916 OCT. 14, 1975 ONG 3,976,069 AUG. 24, 1976 BARTNER 4,394,863 JULY 26, 1983 WHEELER 4,439,184 MARCH 27, 1984 GAHWILER 4,465,476 AUG. 14, 1984 KAMSTRA 4,496,344 JAN. 29, 1985 MILLER ET AL 4,540,405 SEPT. 10, 1985 BRUNET 4,643,721 FEB. 17, 1987 ______________________________________